novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue
"There's no point in fighting if you can't use tactics." —Commander Blue, while observing the fighting style of NOVA. Blue was one of the most powerful Celestial commanders amongst the Celestial Cube Fleet , led by Varren T'savik. He developed a unique intelligence, enabling him to combat some of the smartest tacticians the enemy had to offer, and eventually became Varren's second in command. He currently resides as the Commander of the Southern Offensive, which is the offensive dedicated to the annihilation of NOVA . Blue is considered by many to be a "super-computer" due to his supernatural-like tactical prowess and intellect. Military Life Construct Officer Before Varren T'Savik harnessed the Cube's flagship, Blue was a standard construct officer. At the time, he was one of the best troopers amongst his ship, memorizing many of mechanics of various combat equiptment, engineering, and standard combat. He was exceptional at the art of lightsaber combat, but spent most of the little time he spent on defense, in order for survival. Commander Blue Blue was promoted to the rank of Commander and received a custom warship after he successfully defended his frigate from Silus 'Dragon' Versakk, one of the most powerful force users in NOVA. He proved his strength by being able to challenge and adequetely defend himself in lightsaber combat, something extremely rare for an average Celestial Construct Officer to pull. With this, Varren T'savik personally rewarded him the rank of Commander and a personal warship. Eventually, Blue received an entire fleet of 13-15 ships, with several hundred highly trained fighter pilots with that. With this fleet, he was able to successfuly destroy the Arch III, the most powerful ships NOVA had to offer, as well as several other NOVA frigates, at the cost of a failed invasion as well as 3-4 of his own frigates. Commander of the Southern Offensive Overtime, Blue's potential increases and so did his power. He finally reached the rank of Commander of the Southern Offensive, and was soon to be awarded the position of second in command. As Commander of the Southern Offensive, his priority was to liberate all three NOVA operated planets with minimal losses. He successfully liberated the planet Elysium IV with the help of 30 ships and the "Celestial Offensive Formation" , and harnessed hundreds of millions of civillians, allowing him to expand his vast amount of ships. By this time, he had 60-70 Celestial Frigate, with 70-150 fighter ships each, and several dozen more were planned to be built. At this point, Blue automatically received the position of Second In Command, as he showed astonishing tactical prowess. Skills and Abilities The Force Blue was exceptionally strong at the force on a NOVA based scale, and was far more powerful than his peers when he was an Officer. He has mastered the standard beginner techniques, such as force pull, force lift, force speed, etc. etc. He could easily grasp onto his ship while in the cold vacuum of space. His force skill was proven when he was able to match up with Silus 'Dragon' Versakk; but only just. Silus is one of those powerful force users of NOVA . While he was very strong, he rarely used his force abilities, as a result of distancing himself from his sith past. Lightsaber Combat Many of his peers knew lightsaber combat, however, Blue was an exceptional lightsaber user of his time. While he didn't spend all his time studying it and practicing, he was able to master basic combat such as a more tactical form of Shii-Cho, and Soresu. He especially spent time on Soresu as he prefered survival over offense. Unique Abilities Blue is an exceptional Tactician, he managed to get the better of Silus because Silus was forced into a tactical tunnel vision, his mind set on the objective. Blue, however was able to use the environment to his advantage by slamming Silus with squads of troops left and right. Always leading him into deceitful traps. Blue is a credit to the Celestial 'Species' in the manner.